Sailor Spawn
by Alone
Summary: Malebolgia manages to snare a soul from the Sailor Scout's universe and it turns out to be someone from their past. Meanwhile, Spawn is sent to the Sailor Scout's universe to slay this newest Hellspawn. Can their combined powers defeat this new enemy?
1. Prologue

Sailor Spawn  
  
Prologue  
  
NOTE: I don't own Spawn or Sailor Moon or anything else about this fan fiction. Also, this fanfic takes place shortly before Spawn kills Clown/Violator and right after the saga where the Sailor Scouts defeat Dr. Tomo and go through the pure heart crisis. So Hotaru is still a little baby and Reinie is still staying in the past/present with the other Scouts. Also, I apologize for any misspellings before hand and please forgive any inaccuracies I might back. Remember, it is an alternate reality side story sorta thing.  
  
Malachite flinches in pain as he feels his own energy blade, deflected back at him by Sailor Moon, pierce his flesh. He cries out and finally shouts. "I'm coming Zoisite! Can you hear me, Zoisite!" As his body finally fades away. To all outward appearances to Sailor Moon, it would appear her foe has finally been vanquished. Afterward, she heals her true love, Darien Shields, and destroyed Queen Beryl. As for Malachite……… "I……I am defeated? But how can this be? How is it I am still self aware and am still able to talk?" He questioned to himself aloud. He looked around to survey his surroundings and found them not to his liking.  
  
He saw fire and brimstone all about him, complete with twisted other worldly creatures. Malachite originated from the Negaverse, obviously, but even that paled in comparison to the horrors he beheld in this new realm, which was filled with unspeakable pain and torture. "Is this where I am to spend my eternity?!" He shouted out in horror. Suddenly, he heard a voice that seemed to speak to him from all around him. "THIS is the bargain! If you lead my army, you can return and take revenge!" To Malachite, there was no choice at all. He could either agree to lead whatever army the mysterious voice spoke, which didn't seem like too bad a roll, and in exchange return and take revenge on Sailor Moon OR he could refuse and spend his eternity here.  
  
He eagerly nodded and jumped at the offer, "YES! YES, I WILL LEAD YOUR ARMY!" he shouted as the voice then replied "Good. NOW GO!" The next few moments didn't fully register in Malachite's mind, but before he knew it, he was in a very different place, dressed in a very different uniform. It was late in the afternoon, the sun beginning to set. Malachite looked down at himself and then into a nearby puddle of water in the dark alley he seemed to have been resurrected in. He saw that he wore a uniform of a black and red color scheme, with touches of white here and there. Even more apparent was his huge dark red cape and large collar.  
  
Upon gazing into the puddle, Malachite became aware that he wore a mask of some sort, with white symbols around his eyes. And his eyes, they were green and pupil less, and they gave off an eerie green glow. Even more frightening to him….was that he apparently had no memory of his past, or a very fuzzy one at that. Just bits and peaces, fragments in his mind. He did know one thing though. He was here to get revenge, but on who? While still staring into the puddle at himself, he decided to remove his mask. "Maybe this will help me remember who I am." He thought to himself.  
  
He gasped and recoiled in horror at what he saw once he removed his mask. A grossly disfigured image of a man's face, completely impassable for human. He dawned his mask to hide his grotesque figure. For some reason, not just out of anger for his face, he was filled with a deep rage. He had been ever since he arrived in the deserted alley. He had to go take his anger and frustration out, though he didn't know what he was angry of frustrated about exactly, and it wasn't just his appearance or lack of memory.  
  
He stood up and cracked his knuckles, eager to go cause some destruction, when he felt a hand be placed in his shoulder to keep him from going any further. "Not so fast, pally boy." He turned around to see the obese figure of a man with red eyes and what seemed to be blue paint on his face. "The boss has too many plans for you to go and be causin' trouble now. Just wait till the sun goes down." "Who are you?" questioned Malachite, "Clown. Clown's the name. Now just sit tight for now." He smirked devilishly. Malachite became enraged. He wanted death and destruction and he wanted it NOW! 


	2. Chapter One

Sailor Spawn  
  
Chapter One  
  
NOTE: I don't own Spawn or Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon shown brightly as Spawn sits upon his throne in Rat City, resting his chin on his right hand. He was lost deep in thought, thinking of all the other worldly horrors he'd encountered, which most men would've been driven insane because of by now. His thoughts were interrupted though by a change in the air. Spawn could sense the presence of his friend, Angela. She walked up to him, a deep atmosphere of power and femininity about her.  
  
His gaze met with hers as he waited for her to give a reason for her unannounced and seemingly unprovoked arrival. "I think I shall break the silence," she said before she continued, "Heaven needs your help with a rather…touchy problem." "Don't they always?" Al responded in his deep gruff voice before he continued, "And I thought you and Heaven weren't on speaking terms." Angela nodded, "This issue was too important to bring up past problems though. Malebolgia has taken a soul from a universe, from which he should have no influence."  
  
She continued, "He's even sent the soul back to the same universe as a Hellspawn." Spawn almost blurted out, "Your point?" She nodded, "I wont go into the supernatural issues of it, but they'd rather send in one man…..not exactly from our side though." He interrupted her again, "What you're hinting at, is that you want me to go in for you." She nodded again, "Right." "Is there anything else I need to know, such as why I should even do this?" Her gaze turned a little more stern "An entire universe might be at stake. Even if isn't this universe, I think you owe it to at least try and save it."  
  
Al's eyes narrowed and he stood up from his throne. "Fine then. So you want me to go in and kill this other Hellspawn, right?" Angela nodded in agreement. "Can you tell me anything about him?" Angela paused briefly before continuing this time, "They think that Malebolgia recruited this latest Hellspawn to replace you." "He choose him to lead his army, in other words?" "Right" Angela said in agreement. "I'll take the job then." replied Simmons, "You do realize you had no choice in the issue, right?" Before Spawn could answer, Angela channeled her energies through her staff, which has the power to banish a Hellspawn, and did her work.  
  
Before Al knew it, he was hurled into the alternate universe and came to rest on top of a building. He looked around him to get a good idea where he was and found that this universe wasn't that different from the one he was from. Indeed, he could read and speak Japanese and recognized the symbols being used on the buildings, as well as the people. He was in Tokyo Japan. He watched the brightly lit city in amusement for a second or two before he gained his senses and realized he had a mission to do. He decided that since the city was so well lit and his appearance wasn't passable for human, he would have to hunt this other Hellspawn as stealthy as possible.  
  
He pondered all the possible ways of trying to find it, but came to no decisive course of action. He didn't sense any disturbances in the area either, so the other Hellspawn couldn't be found that way. He decided that sense there didn't seem to be a big commotion, the other spawn was probably hiding himself in a darker part of the city. Al moved from roof top to roof top to a relatively dimly lit part of the city and searched among the some of the buildings. Although finding an old abandoned warehouse, in which he decided he'd use to hide himself during the day, he found no traces of the other spawn. Slightly frustrated, he continued on his search. 


	3. Chapter Two

Sailor Spawn  
  
Chapter Two  
  
NOTE: I don't own Spawn or Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
Mini gazed out the window, of Serena's house ,at the dark night and bright city outside. Ami was studying up on some random subject, as usual, Rei was on the phone while Lita and Serena were in the kitchen. Rei sighed and got off the phone, a disappointed look on her face, "Well, Amarah just said that she, Trista and Michelle weren't gonna be coming." Not bothering to look up from her book, Ami responded, "That's not really surprising, when you consider what they're like." Rei simply nodded in agreement while Mini gave a sigh, still looking out at the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Rei, "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Mini said, sounding a bit depressed. Both Ami and Rei knew that occasionally one of them would get like that, so they didn't bother trying to ask further questions. Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Hand me that salt shaker, Serena." Serena handed the salt to Lita while questioning in her giddy and somewhat annoying way, "Oh oh oh! It looks so yummy!" Serena squealed referring to what was in the stew in the pot Lita was cooking. "Oh, whatcha cookin' Lita?!" She shouted. Lita simply and calmly replied, "Just a stew I stumbled on in my cook book."   
  
Lita turned away to get some more ingredients while Serena dipped her finger in the pot to get a taste. She instantly jerked her finger away, knocking over the pot and spilling its contents onto the kitchen floor. "OWWW!!! THAT'S HOT!!!" Serena shouted in her cry baby way as she sucked on her finger. Lita simply grumbled and yelled at her, "Serena! You ruined an entire night's work!" She simply flinched upon hearing Lita yell at her and said, "Heeeeeeey, no sweat. Let's just order out." She had a giddy smile on her face as Rei walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" she questioned as she walked in. Seeing the spilled stew on the floor, Serena sucking in her index finger and Lita wiping up the mess, she put together in her mind what had happened and without waiting for a response. "Never mind." She said before she continued, "Serena, that was our dinner for tonight!" "Let's just order out instead." Serena protested as she picked up the phone and began to order a pizza. Soon Mini cam running in and yelled, "Hey guys, come quick! There's something on the news!"  
  
Lita and Rei followed Mini back into Serena's bedroom, thinking their sleep over would be interrupted after all. Though it wasn't exactly a sleep over to begin with. Luna and Artemis had suggested they call together a meeting at Serena's house. Serena came running into her room yelling out, "What? What's going on? Why am I always the last to know these things?" They each turned to her and simultaneously went "SHhhhhhhhhh!" She sat down with them, each one with their eyes glued to the TV set.  
  
"You can see the devastation here," said the reporter on the TV. "Currently we aren't able to get any of our reporters of officials near the source without the risk of lives." The TV lit up with scenes of broken down telephone polls and power lines and the buildings being shown had been severely damaged. Rei reached over and turned off the TV then shouted out, "Looks like a job for us scouts!" she shouted and the others quickly agreed with her, "Right!" With that, they went storming out of the house, luckily Serena's parents were staying the night in a hotel on their anniversary and Serena's little brother was staying with a friend, so they were able to leave without giving an explanation.  
  
To Be Continued…..  
  
Yeah, I know this is a bad place to stop the story, but for now, I have a bit of writer's block and I'm anxious to get this out where everyone can judge it. Anyways, please review and be as brutal as you want. 


	4. Chapter Three

Sailor Spawn  
  
Chapter Three  
  
NOTE: I don't own Spawn or Sailor Moon or any other copyrighted material, so please don't sue me.  
  
"I told you to wait until the time is right!" shouted an angry Clown, his red eyes showing through in the darkness. Malachite had done quite a bit of damage to downtown Tokyo, more than enough to all the TV stations to interrupt their programs with a special bulletin about the destruction he was causing. He was also very sick and tired of Clown's constant complaining about his actions. He turned to start a well desired conflict with the small fat man. Clown simply grinned, knowing full and well what Malachite was planning to do, but also knowing Malachite had no idea what he was TRULY up against, should he try and provoke Clown.  
  
It was at that fateful moment that they both heard a voice. "Stop right there!" It shouted. Both of them looked toward its source, Malachite finding the voice very familiar and the figure he saw even more familiar. A somewhat sleek female figure dressed in a sailor uniform, standing in the middle of four others with very similar uniforms. "IIIIII'mmmm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon…I..will…punish..all…evil…." she pauses only very briefly to point, "…and that means you." Malachite's mind reeled with conflict as he struggled to remember her.  
  
"Sai…..Sa…..Sailor…Moon.." He said, now remembering the female figure, her friends, and why he'd come back from the dead to seek revenge. Meanwhile, Clown simply fell over, laughing and point. "Oh jeez! It's the cast of Charlie's Angels and they brought a couple of friends!" Malachite was already shaking with rage as Sailor Moon remained speechless at hearing her name called. "…You….know me?" She said in a shocked tone of voice, he eyes widened. Malachite didn't bother to answer her and charged her head on. His memories were still mostly fragmented, but he remembered enough to know who Sailor Moon was and why he hated her so much.  
  
"Watch it Sailor Moon!" Shouted Venus as she powered up for an energy blast, "Venus cresset V…..SMASH!!!" With that, the tip of her finger let out a stream of yellow energy that hit the reckless Malachite dead on in the chest. More surprisingly, it pearced all the way through it, leaving and trail of green blood down his chest and himself falling over on his back. "Good work, Venus." commented Mars. The Scouts expressions turned to one of victory, though, to one of shock and fright as they saw what happened next. The hole in Malachite's chest healed together before their very eyes. Malachite simply stood up and gave an evil chuckle, realizing now he could undoubtedly heal from any wound they would give him.  
  
"Ah yes, Venus, I remember your cresset V very well. Seeing as how you pierced both my wrists with it once, you little blonde headed bitch! And as for you Sailor Moon and the rest of you scouts, I shall NEVER forget how you took my beloved Zoisite from me!" They all instantly remembered the name Zoisite, since they had fought against her at one point, though Malachite's anger was misdirected, since it was Beryl and not the Sailor Scouts whom murdered his beloved. The Scouts' eyes filled with disbelief as they suddenly realized whom their masked foe was. "Malachite?!" said a wide eyes Sailor Moon. "Yes, Sailor brat, it's me!" he responded before giving a deep evil laugh.  
  
The Scouts all stood breathless before their long dead foe when suddenly he raised his hand and delivered a powerful energy blast, one of which knocked all the scouts off their feet. "And now vengeance is mine!" He said in a triumphed yell before a red streak crossed his field of vision. He looked at where this 'streak' came to land and found it was a dart. A dart in the form of a rose. His glowing green eyes narrowed as he looked to the source of the dart and found none other than another old foe, Tuxedo Mask, along with someone he hadn't encountered before.   
  
"Fear not Sailor Scouts," said Tuxedo Mask in his usual overly dramatic way, "Fore I have come to aid you once again in your never ending fight against evil." "And me too!" shouted the other small figure, whom apparently was dress in a similar Sailor Scout outfit, though wearing a more pink color scheme, "Sailor Mini Moon! I will right wrongs and triumphed over evil!" Clown, who was stilling watching from the back ground groaned and massaged his temples. "Hey, dead man walkin'!" He shouted to Malachite, "If you don't' finish this, I will! I cant' stand anymore corny dialogue!"  
  
Malachite turned to Clown in all his fury, "I am savoring this moment. Ruin it for me and you die!" That was when Malachite made the mistake of getting on Clown's bad side. "I guess I'm just gonna have to show you somethin' sweeeeeet." replied the demonic fat man. Malachite powered up to deliver an attack when he froze after what he saw next. The short, fat, stubby little man had begun to take on a metamorphosis, almost giving birth…to himself. His form changed to the obese Clown, to the tall spindly and slightly deformed Violator. Malachite remembered his attack, but before he could do anything, the Violator was on him, grabbing Malachite in his right hand and lifting him up into the air, only to beat him rapidly against the hard ground over and over again, then tossing his unconscious form aside.  
  
The other worldly beast then set its gaze on the Sailor Scouts. They weren't sure whether to make of the creature as being friend or foe, until it seized Sailor Mars in its right hand and lifted her up, about to beat her lifeless against the cement. She struggled vainly against Violator's strength, but it was no good. "Jupiter….thunder…..CRASH!!!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter in her attempt to free her comrade from the demon's grip. The agile Violator simply dodged the attack, along with several rose darts thrown at him by Tuxedo Mask. It was then he began to sniff the air. "That scent…it can't be…not in this universe. Still, I cant' afford to take chances," he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm gonna save you for later," the Violator said as he gave Mars and perverse good bye lick across her bare thigh before dropping her and seizing the unconscious body of Malachite. With that, he quickly ventured into the sewers. The Scouts seemed very hesitant but after a few seconds, that seemed like an eternity to them, Mercury shouted, "He's getting away! We have to go after them!" The other nodded in agreement as Tuxedo Mask , with Sailor Mini Moon in hand, descended from the roof top they were on and to the ground in which the Sailor Scouts stood.  
  
They were about to open the man hole to venture down deep in the sewers after their menace when they suddenly heard something land on the asphalt not too far away. They each looked over at the newcomer off into the distance. It was very dark and the lights had all been knocked out by the chaos, but they could still make out some of the figure in the moonlight. He had a huge dark red cape, complete with a big collar and glowing green eyes. Malachite had returned…..or so it seemed. 


End file.
